


A TOAST TO IZANAMI

by hosephs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mythology References, THEY HAVE BROWN EYES, but donna tart WISHES she could write this, but not alot and not direct, dark academia?, inuit mythology and folklore, jin wore contacts occasionally for the aesthetic, rural college so you know shit's going down, that tag might change actually, yes i know it low-key feels like the secret history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosephs/pseuds/hosephs
Summary: "Oh bother my brother! Will you not join me on my quest for immortality?"in which the nakajima siblings and their posse corrupt the innocent and vigilant
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	A TOAST TO IZANAMI

**Author's Note:**

> the romance is there, but its not the forefront y'know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for light mentions of gore and murder

_**Of criminal minds and soft laughter** _

_(led like a lamb to its slaughter)_

**_A TOAST TO IZANAMI_ **

* * *

Jin Zhang is dead. 

Her body was recovered thirteen days ago, now resting in a mahogany casket, a measly six feet in the ground. 

Sokka Ullaq stands over the young woman’s grave, the soft touches of his lover grounding him in the early March chill, and he imagines the roots torn from the white roses on her grave. 

( _ "well, sokka, white is the color of innocence and humility")  _

He could still feel the thorns the stem he carried, pricking into his skin, reminding him that the liquid running through his veins is  _ blood _ not ichor, like Azula so dearly craves.

But those flowers, defiant yet strong, despite having their foundations having been ripped from them. If he thought hard enough, he could see the roots in his mind’s eye, reaching down, tearing apart the casket and taking Jin in their innocent embrace. 

Jin Zhang loved flowers. 

The last things he remembers about her are her green eyes dimming, the blush in her face fading to a ghoul’s pallor, and the vermillion of her lips cooling to a soft periwinkle. 

Azula ripped out her contacts before Tylee even had the chance to close Jin’s eyelids. Mai grumbled something about being too sober, Zuko maintained a mask of nonchalance, blood and brain matter slipping off of the bat he held that met Jin’s head just a few moments ago.

“What now?” 

Sokka opened his eyes to see freshly turned over ground beneath his feet, his shiny black dress shoes soiled with dirt, not Jin’s haunting, pale face. He turned to Zuko, meeting his honey eyes that always remind him of apple-picking in autumn. 

“What do you mean?” 

Zuko let go of Sokka’s hand, “Are you staying at Derryborne?” 

He shook his head, “I’m finishing back home.” 

Zuko shifted his weight to his left foot. “Okay,” he answered softly.

Sokka frowned “Is it bothering you again?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko chuckled, “She’s still being a pain, even beyond the grave.” 

The two boys both looked at the grave, warily, as if her corpse could escape its earthly confines. 

“At least she put up a fight.” 

“Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a teaser, i'll probably edit the format later to make it make more sense. expect update within next two weeks maybe? who knows? I have a prologue and one chapter written
> 
> also first ao3 fic pog


End file.
